Slow, Steady, and Warm
by CabooseHeart
Summary: Monster Apartments AU. Tom/Matt slash… that's literally all this is.
**Slow, Steady, and Warm**

 **Description: Monster Apartments AU. Tom/Matt slash… that's literally all this is.**

 **A/N: I'm a dirty, dirty sinner and I am so sorry. Set in Monster Apartments AU, somewhere between chapters 2 and 3. Please R &R (Read and Review)!**

* * *

It's late when Matt finally gets back to the apartment- there was a car pile-up a little ways away from the hospital he works at, so there was a lot of drama and anxiety in the workplace today. Yawning, Matt unlocks the door and pushes it open with tired movements, worn out from his job. He pauses in the doorway, looking around the room with a level of nervousness. The apartment is unusually quiet, and it makes Matt feel uncomfortable. Toeing off his shoes, Matt kicks the sneakers aside and pads through the living room, looking around. He stops at the coffee table, finding a note. He picks it up, reading it quickly.

 **[To Matt: Me and Tord are going to the store for a few hours; he needs to pick up some stuff and we're out of milk and bread. BRB. Love, Edd!]**

Smiling, Matt pockets the little note. With a sigh of fatigue, the vampire makes his way towards the refrigerator, ready to have a dosage of blood before bed, when a sudden noise sets his nerves alight with caution. He pauses, half-shifting in a way that strengthens his senses, listening like an animal of prey as he waits for a repeat of the sound. As suspected, the noise goes off again, and now Matt recognizes it to be a low, throaty sound; definitely human, or monster in this building's case. Careful not to make a single sound, Matt tiptoes towards the noise's original source, stepping through threshold to Tom and Tord's apartment.

Quietly, Matt follows his senses to what he recognizes to be Tom's room. The door is just a crack open, and with eyes just barely glowing a brilliant blue, Matt sneaks a peek inside. What sees makes his cock twitch in interest and his face heat up with a deep blush. Lying on the floor is Tom, dressed down to his hoodie and boxers. The scrawny man has one of his hands in his boxers, playing with himself while his other hand does the same with one of his nipples under his shirt. Matt bites his lower lip, feeling aroused at the sight of Tom as the younger pants like a tired dog, legs kicking on occasion when it becomes too much.

Suddenly, Tom turns his head, looking Matt's way, and it causes the vampire to go stiff, feeling like a sick pervert to be caught like this- spying on Tom while he masturbates. "H-Hey," Tom's voice comes out choked, needy. "What's up, M-Matt?" It honestly impresses Matt that he can talk while he's so horny.

"Um, well, uh." Matt shifts, feeling his cock stiffening more in his pants as Tom bites his lower lip, shifting on the floor as his boxers come down a little lower, showing Matt a fluff of brown, curly hair underneath the waistband. It makes his heart hammer in his chest with arousal.

Tom smirks, and oh no, Matt suddenly feels like a deer in the headlights. Before he can stop himself, he's entering the room and closing the door behind him, eyes never leaving Tom's sweaty form. Cautiously, Matt kneels by Tom's side, feeling nervous and awkward. "Do you… want my help?" He asks, timid and low.

Tom grins, and oh God, Matt can feel himself getting harder and harder by the second. "Yeah," Tom growls, and then he's sitting up, beginning to straddle Matt. "On your back." He orders, voice husky and authoritative.

Matt complies, his heart hammering in his chest as he allows Tom the chance to take control. Not knowing what else to do with his hands, Matt grabs ahold of Tom's boxers and tugs them down to the boy's knees, causing Tom to let out a low, aroused purr. Encouraged by the noises Tom's letting out, Matt gets more frisky, hands coming up to cup the shorter man's ass. Tom stiffens, shivering at the touch, before he groans, head ducking to nuzzle into Matt's bare neck, teeth just barely grazing the vampire's skin. Matt bucks, surprised, before he lets out a sultry moan, erection poking into Tom's thigh.

With quickened movements, Matt slinks a hand to Tom's front, index and middle fingers beginning to softly push and fiddle with the man's clitoris. Tom groans, loud and ragged, and he oh so gently bites Matt's neck, barely putting any force on the vamp's skin. It still has an effect though, as it makes Matt squirm indignantly at the contact, pressing his erection against Tom's thigh a little harder. Tom reaches a hand down, pushing Matt's fingers away from his clit, and he backs off, leaving Matt needy and wanting on the floor as he leaves him to get something. Tom's back in a flash, a condom in his hands. He hesitates, the plastic aimed over Matt's upright penis.

"Are you still okay with this?" Tom asks, hair askew. Sometime while he was up, he ditched the hoodie, leaving him in one of Tord's black band T-shirts; it's a Green Day one, from their album American Idiot.

Matt nods, before he realizes Tom needs a verbal answer. "Y-Yeah…" Matt struggles to speak, hot and bothered as he writhes, just a little, on the floor. "Go ahead, mate…"

Tom nods, accepting this. "Say 'Teddy Bear' if you want me to stop, man." He orders, before he lightly tugs the condom over Matt's erection, careful not to push too hard too fast.

With that done, Tom straddles Matt again, his hips aimed over Matt's erection. Finding Matt's hands to be free, Tom gently grabs the vampire's wrists, pulling them under his T-shirt to play with his nipples and tease his skin. Matt does so in rushed, fluid movements, wanting to please Tom just as much as he's pleasing him. With Matt busy, Tom starts to ever so slowly push himself down on Matt, the vampire's erection sinking into his vagina. Matt moans, loud and wanting, and Tom finally sinks down low enough to get Matt all the way in him. He pauses, panting, before Tom lifts up almost all the way to the tip, before going down on him again.

Tom keeps a steady pace while Matt continues to play with Tom's nipples. Curiously, he sneaks one hand away, reaching to start teasing Tom's asshole, wondering how he'll react. Tom goes still, and Matt pauses, scared that he's done something wrong. But then Tom's grinning, going down on him over and over again. Encouraged, Matt presses more at Tom's anus, playing with the sensitive skin there. Tom speeds up, faster and faster, and Matt squirms and moans, closer and closer to his release. Suddenly, Matt's cumming. He grabs Tom's hips, holding the man down on his dick as he blows his load into the condom. Tom groans, nails digging into Matt's sides, close as well. Even after he's done, Matt keeps his hold on Tom and thrusts more, trying to get Tom to come. He's rewarded a moment later.

Tom cums as Matt thrusts into him, continuing to thrust to make sure Tom enjoys his release as much as possible. Tom's eyes screw shut, his body going stiff and twitching occasionally as Matt gets him through it. Slowly, the two separate, riding their individual highs with pants and groans. Tom rolls off of Matt, tuckered out from the sex. Once he's lying down by Matt's side, Tom buries his face in Matt's shirt, grinning against the fabric. As a response, Matt wraps his arms around the younger man, kissing his forehead as he cuddles Tom close. The two lie there for awhile, tired and glad to have gotten off.

"Was that okay?" Matt asks after the longest time, just a tad hesitant. Yeah, they're all dating now, but he still wants to make sure that Tom is 100% okay with what just happened.

Tom nods, smiling as he kisses Matt's jawline, soaking in the soft affection. "That was fucking awesome, Matt," Tom promises, hugging Matt close, nuzzling the vampire's chest. "You're one hot dude."

That makes Matt blush, embarrassed. "Oh, stop," He mutters, glancing at the clock on Tom's nightstand. "It's six in the morning," He points out, before letting out a yawn, tugging Tom to rest on his chest, appreciating the weight. "How about we sleep this off, and then I can treat you to breakfast, okay?"

"Someone's being romantic," Tom states, before he sighs, resting his head on Matt's chest with fatigue in his stature. "That sounds good, though… night, Matt."

"Night, Tom." Matt replies, and then he's out like a light, satisfied to just get that tension out of his system with someone he cares about.

* * *

 **A/N: I am an awful sinner who gets off on fluff, consent, and cuddling. I am so damn sorry, this is awful, but whatever. Please R &R (Read and Review)!**

 **~CabooseHeart.**


End file.
